<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance on the Ceiling With Us by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929094">Dance on the Ceiling With Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Creampie eating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, interracial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise dragged Yukiko out to the big city with her, and when a black man at the club takes interest in them, Rise gets to show her friend something she already knows. Commission for simo09</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Raceplay</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance on the Ceiling With Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yukiko was out of her element at the club. Dim lights, throbbing music, the pulse and writhe of sweaty bodies. She almost came here overdressed, before Rise insisted on some 'changes' to her wardrobe, making her 'party it up' with her wardrobe choices. The tights out for high socks, a shorter skirt that fluttered and shifted far more with each step, and a red sweater tossed over a white blouse. Not quite as slutty as Rise was in her miniskirt and a top that left no doubt about the size and shape of her breasts, but she didn't look as outlandishly out of place beside the idol now. But even dressed more for the occasion, Yukiko felt out of her element here. She was surrounded by so much commotion and Nosie and chaos.</p><p>It was a different world for her. Dragged off to the city, taken around by Rise, who was happy to make this sweet small town girl learn what big city life was like, taking her to a night club and drowning her senses in the commotion. And it was working; lost to a deluge of sensory feedback too intense for her to be able to think through, Yukiko was softening, loosening up. Rise dragged her out onto the dance floor, and the two were happy to dance together, getting more excitable and wilder as Rise pulled Yukiko down with her.</p><p>It was easy to get lost in the dizziness. The dance floor felt primal and detached from reason, and Yukiko had the faint sense that he was in over her head and not quite in control of herself, but she didn’t have the presence of min to pull herself back into any semblance of control, finding that she wanted more and more to just let go of all of it. To embrace the weird pleasures and desires ripping her apart, making her head spin and her body throb. Yukiko was enticed, eager, and found that it was easy to let herself get wound up. Rise hadn't slipped her a drink or anything, and yet Yukiko felt her inhibitions melting away.</p><p>"We have an admirer," Rise said, pulling Yukiko into a hug and turning her gaze around a bit, motioning for her to look out off the dance floor. Yukiko did, and saw a black man sitting by the bar with his eyes firmly on them. Them specifically, as girls moved about on the dance floor, his gaze static upon them. "Let's keep dancing. Follow my lead."</p><p>Yukiko had no idea what Rise's 'lead' in this situation meant a lurid and overly sexual bout of grinding, hands slipping up Yukiko's clothes as she pulled her in tight against her. Yukiko's cheeks were bright, but her hips ground back, and she bent forward, pressing against Rise's lap and rubbing her butt up against Rise in an attempt to give in to this. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, why she was falling so deep into the weirdness and the commotion of this situation, but once she got started, Yukiko couldn't resist. She gave in deeper to this, all while the man watched.</p><p>A stranger. Yukiko was doing all this for a stranger. Letting Rise guide her into this showy commotion and the growing wrongness that hung heavy over the good and well behaved Yukiko. She didn't feel like that described her right now, as she kept up this weird pace for a man who just sat and watched. For a man at all. What was Yukiko doing? Her head wasn't on quite right, and she wasn't clear on how this was all working or why she was giving in like this, but every smile she shot toward the interested and amused black man sitting by the bar was bright.</p><p>"You're learning!" Rise shouted over the music, which was too loud for anyone but Yukiko to hear. She was so proud of her friend, even giving her butt some playful smacks as they danced together to excite this man, getting him all worked up and ready for the excitement about to come. Yukiko couldn’t believe her actions, but she gave into them anyway. Even as Rise pulled her in tight and asked her, "Think we've got room for one more in our hotel room?"<br/>
*****************************<br/>
Rise did all the flirting. Yukiko did her best to control and compose herself, introducing herself and trying not to blush too much. The man's name was Jamal, on a business trip in Japan from America, and two pretty, tight, young Japanese girls smiling at him and definitely been the action he was looking for. Yukiko certainly thought him handsome, she was jut intimidated as could be by the idea of picking up a man at a club and having sex with him. It was a tall order. But distressingly, for Yukiko, he was a tall order, too. She liked him, she was just out of her element and hadn't the slightest idea what to do with this.</p><p>"We're going to get to know each other a lot better,” Rise said, hanging off one of his arms as Yukiko opened up the hotel room door. "Right Yukiko?"</p><p>"R-right," Yukiko said, blushing, head low as she opened the door and shuffled in.</p><p>"Don't worry about her," Rise said. "She's never been picked up at the club. Especially not by a hunky foreign black man. She'll be fine once we get going."</p><p>Yukiko let out a nervous noise as she walked in, slipping out of her shoes as Jamal and Rise came in behind her. She tried to find the courage for this, steeling herself. She needed to get out more. Rise had been insisting that Yukiko get out more and experiment. Well, this was experimentation. She tried toy tell herself that, and as she turned to face the moment, she found Rise already pouncing, grabbing hold of Yukiko and dragging her into a kiss. Hands went back up her clothes again, as the frozen Yukiko accepted the touching, the forward, fondling greed and commotion of being felt up, adored, fondled for show.</p><p>A direct, firm greed on Rise's part took charge of the situation, having to make this work to her benefit and push Yukiko, urging her deeper. She'd made her move on Yukiko over any of her other friends for a reason, and now she was eager to push on. "You're going to love black cock," she purred, laying down implications Yukiko didn't have much time at all to face, as the makeout session deepened, hands all over Yukiko, warming her up, tugging at her clothes. So much happened very quickly, swells of sensation and pressure that all worked to wear down Yukiko, to leave her frustrated, shivering, burning under the frustration and weirdness of what was coming on so fiery and so powerful. She wanted to find some shred of understanding and sense here, but it wasn't easy to find.</p><p>Rise guided Yukiko over to the bed, pulling her down into position, easing her onto the edge of it on one knee, holding her firm. From behind, Yukiko could feel a hand against her legs, smoothly rubbing up along her thighs to get under her skirt, and she looked back in surprise to see Jamal with his other hand wrapped around the biggest cock she had ever seen. Her eyes widened, realization hitting her hard, as Rise kissed against her cheek.</p><p>"Mm? Do you not know about how much bigger black men are?" Rise teased, tugging Yukiko back in toward her. "We're going to have a lot fun. Jamal, you're going to get to black this cutie for the first time."</p><p>Yukiko was utterly confused and overwhelmed, distressed by what she felt and by the pressure that hit her so swiftly. "Will it fit in me?" she asked, voice coming out shaky, rattling. There wasn't a lot of confidence to her voice; Yukiko was inexperienced and out of her element here, wriggling about as Jamal tugged her panties slowly down, as the excitement rose and a frustrating heave of excitement shuddered through her. </p><p>Tugging her friend into another kiss and refusing to let her wait or hesitate, Rise pulled her into more kisses, greedily tending to the growing excitement and desire waiting within them both. "It will, and you'll love it," she promised, keeping Yukiko's gaze forward, focused on her as Jama slid her panties down her legs. Rise could tell Yukiko was tense and winding up, that she was going to crash into these excitements and the commotion with little clear idea how to deal with all of it.  But Rise was there, and she'd be ready to guide her friend happily through getting blacked for the first time.</p><p>Rise's kiss helped keep Yukiko contained and almost sort of quiet as the cock pushed into her. Even a few slow thrusts were a lot for Yukiko, as she felt the cock slide into her, as she felt the tension rise. Her body clenched up, whining into the kiss as the thick shaft eased into her, pushing on strong, firm, making her worry she wasn’t ready to handle all of this. Careful thrusts didn't let up either; Yukiko found herself in a position of utter submission and need now, a surrender to what was taking hold that felt like it was far, far more than she had any hope of dealing with.</p><p>"That's really tight," Jamal groaned. "You've never had a black man before. I'll take care of you." His ands settled onto her hips, holding on as firm and tight as could be, holding on strongly with a strong, determined intention. His thrusts were careful and certain, slowly working deeper into Yukiko, testing her tight inner walls and spreading them out gradually, adding to something powerful, firm, confident. There was an expert precision to what eh did, a care in breaking in slender Japanese girls that had come with experience.</p><p>Even though she was worried about it fitting, and had every right to be nervous, Yukiko found the steadily building pleasure to be confident, ready, prepared and firm in ways that had her melting under the joy and the delirium, wanting so badly to give in to these feelings and not caring about how or about what she had to do to get there. She kissed Rise with more vigor and need as she learned what she was in for, hips starting to rock back against his lap and meet the focus and attention she received, letting herself lose all control and all sense to what she was doing. "It can fit, and it feels amazing," she finally managed to spit out.</p><p>"I knew you'd love it." Rise moved from Yukiko's lips swiftly, pushing forward to grab Jamal and kiss him. "Fuck my friend harder. And blow a load in her too, okay?" She was just as ready and forceful in kissing him as she'd been with Yukiko, but Jamal was far more ready to kiss back, a hand reaching from Yukiko's hip to Rise's head, pulling her in, taking charge of the kiss and making sure she was giving up completely to this commotion and excitement. He was careful, controlled, driven by a confidence and a strength that kept Rise enthralled. "Mm, what a stud. I'm glad you chose us."</p><p>Yukiko was a helpless mess with nothing to keep her lisp busy now, letting her get loud, wild, moans spiraling off in reckless and dizzy swells of feelings she was utterly incapable now of resisting .There was a need to give in more powerful and more potent than could be dealt with, and she had to accept all of it. "I love it. I love it. Fuck, please, yes, you can cum in me." Yukiko didn't need a lot of urging or pushing once she got started. Everything came easily to her, a simple plunge into desire and fervor that all came together just right, had her giving up with a bold and wild rush of desire, pleasures that came on like fire.</p><p>Jamal's thrusts were firm, dedicated, working up quicker and stronger as everything came on without a lot of sense to it, but by then Yukiko was committed, utterly engaged and determined to ride this pleasure out as hard as she could. Carelessly twisting and thrashing about on the bed, she let herself give in, a powerful commotion and panic that was quickly too much for her to handle. Yukiko was in a different world now, a world she didn't feel fully ready understand or deal with, but the crushing pulse of searing ecstasy was enough for her not to mind, plunging into the fiercest and most exhausting orgasm of her life, a howling mess bucking and shivering and giving completely in to the joy.</p><p>As Yukiko's inner walls clamped down needily around his cock, Jamal felt overjoyed, happily slamming forward, grunting and heaving and letting himself come undone. he came hard, loud, and without sense or restraint, completely devoted to the moment and to letting go. He came, heaving forward, grunting and burying himself to the hilt inside of Yukiko's snug pussy, pumping her full of cum and setting the poor girl alight with searing jolts and rushes of pleasure she had no way to resist. Her orgasm was intense, life changing, and Jamal knew he had a new convert.</p><p>"Do you love black cock now?" he asked.</p><p>"I do," Yukiko whined, shoving forward, off the cock, flopping face-down onto the bed.</p><p>Rise was happy to pounce on the opportunity, grabbing hold of Jamal, pushing him onto the bed down beside Yukiko. She stood over him, tugging her skirt up and making a how of her taking her panties off, getting them out of the way so she could climb up onto him and park herself right down onto his lap. "Don't need to tell me. I know black cock is better. Have for years, and I'm going to have fun taking this one for a ride after it broke one of my best friends in." Rise was happy to slide down, to push forward and begin riding Jamal with far mor proficiency and vigor than Yukiko could have handled him.</p><p>Jamal lay back with a smile. "Don't worry, I love turning first timers as much as I love fucking needy Japanese girls who know that black men are superior," he replied, guiding her with his hands firm on her hips to begin riding him, happy to let Rise show off what she could do and how much she could handle all this commotion. It was a nice change of pace, and Rise moved like a pro, confident and cool and able to show off what she was capable of and how strongly her needs escalated.</p><p>Rise wasn't gentle or careful or able to control herself well as she hammered greedily at the cock. Watching Yukiko get fucked had worn all her patience down, the act of kindness and consideration that was plenty for her, and now she was able to ride out these commotions and the frantic desperate pace demanded of her without any concern or hesitation. "Do you like tight Japanese girls fucking themselves loose on your huge black dick?" she asked, biting her lip and bouncing away without any restraint or care for what she was getting into, for the commotion and the chaos of giving up completely. Rise wasn't the kind of girl who cared about elf-control, greatly preferring to instead throw herself into the delirious joy of letting go, getting fucked deep and fast and without restraint. There wasn't any need for reason now.</p><p>Every firm thrust was a confident expression of desires and intensities getting stronger, messier. Rise received the deep and frantic pounding of a pleasure she had been too long without, shoving down onto Jamal's cock carelessly, greed and lust surging through her with the most senseless and fiery of needs. Chasing the pleasure and riding the thick, dark shaft so deep inside her was all she could have asked for now, craving how full it made her feel, how dizzy she was. "Love black cock," she whined, biting her lip and heaving on faster, messier, no caring how dizzy or cock drunk he got, not caring how aimless she seemed. There was only one thing she wanted here, and Rise was going to get it.</p><p>Jamal's thrusts were firm, ready, driven by confidence and desire that burned through Rise and kept her giving in deeper, his careful and controlled indulgence of the needy idol keeping  smile spread wide across his face as he thrust upward, filling her, claiming her, delighting in the chance to push on even as she dictated the pace of all this commotion. Every frantic bounce and heave was another show of unraveling desire and need, but he was firm in his control over the situation, ready to push on, to keep her giving up and giving in, losing herself so utterly to the moment and the commotion that came with it. </p><p>Pulling herself upright and staring in dizzy delight at her friend riding the cock, Yukiko felt like a changed woman. Shoving her way forward and reaching out to grab at Rise, she went in with a kiss. A powerful, frantic, wild kiss driving forward a sense of pure surrender and desire, something so powerful and so hot that she didn't know how to deal with any of it. She was committed now, deep in and ready to get dirty, not sure where this would take her but absolutely committed to every second of this greedy joy, this heat. There was no point In fighting it, no effort spared in the process of giving utterly to these desires.</p><p>"Knew you'd like it," Rise moaned, riding Jamal faster. "You can thank me for it later. Just gotta--unf, fuck, yes. yes!" Rise threw her head back, and let the commotion and pleasure sear through her. Her body thrashed, heaved, gave in to the chaos and the commotion of a powerful orgasm that felt like everything she needed, abandoning sense for the sake of completely giving up, giving in, embracing pleasure too mad and too powerful for her to have any diea how to control herself. She got the creampie she craved, sent spiraling into desire and dizziness, a chaos and commotion as powerful as she could have asked for. There was too much here or her to resist, and with utter glee, he gave in to it, took that plunge, and lost herself, making out with her friend all the while.</p><p>From his position lying there, Jamal had a chance to look at Yukiko's perky butt, the skirt resting over it and drawing his gaze. As the girls kissed, he couldn't resist tugging it away and exposing her ripe, bare backside, smile growing wider. "I want this ass next," he said, fingers pushing into her backside.</p><p>"I've never had anal sex before," Yukiko confessed, a swift gasp and a shiver of panic and surprise. "But if I try... Nngh, let's do it."</p><p>"Your ass will only ever know black cock." Rise cooed, pulling Yukiko on top of her as she fell back, getting her friend on top of her and letting the moment build up messier and hotter. She pressed on firmer, needier, grabbing at Yukiko and urging her down with her, as Jamal rose up to his knees and got into position.</p><p>`The dizzy commotion and excitement of Yukiko once more pushing well past any sense or understanding made for a potent and exciting trip into madness. Jamal took care with her virgin ass hole just as he had with her pussy, not pushing her into anything she wasn't ready for, which was of great relief to Yukiko as she remained as steady in position as she could be, worried about what was coming and how she'd deal with it all. So much of the moment felt like it was a step too far, too weird. The sensation of a cock pushing into her ass was not like anything that Yukiko had ever felt before, wasn't like anything she even could have conceived of. But there she was, giving in to it, melting under the excitement and curiosity of letting this all take her.</p><p>Rise was happy to ply Yukiko with kisses, but she had other, more wicked intentions as she began to wriggle and shimmy down along the bed, leaving Yukiko's lips behind, until her head was right over Rise's thighs. "Why don't you thank me for getting you hooked on black dick while our new friend beaks your ass in?" she asked.</p><p>Hardly able to deny such a question as she burned with the feral need to give in, Yukiko dove down, pushing up Rise's skirt and starting to lick all along her sick mound, devouring her snug pussy with all the greed and vigor she could muster. Her ass yielded to Jama's thrusts, loosening up as the steady thrusts pushed on firmer, needier, making her body shiver with a growing sense that this was exactly what she needed. Back and forth she worked with the sole purpose of keeping this all together, of tending to what her needs demanded and letting go of reason and restraint. Everything weird and dizzy about this situation called out to Yukiko, urged her to keep moving, keep surrendering, and the greedy thrill of giving in was al she could have asked for.</p><p>Jamal was a bit more careful and sparing in the way he wound up for fucking her ass. he took his slow time with this, nothing but patience and firm control as he rocked back and froth, loosening Yukiko up before getting any more intense or drastic, careful and certain and knowing what he was doing. "Your ass is perfect," he groaned. "I don't think I've ever broken in a girl as cute as you before, but I can tell you're going to love black cock from now on. It's normal, and I think your friend knows it too."</p><p>"I don't let Japanese boys fuck me. Only strong, hung black men!" Rise gasped, as she grabbed the back of Yukiko's head. The cunninlingus was clumsy and aimless, but she was determined to keep it steady, focused, to keep riding out this pleasure as she pulled her in and kept her moving. There was no reason to let go of these joys now, no sense in holding back or trying to keep nice. Yukiko was enthralled and invested, perfectly set up now for Rise to have her fun however she wanted it, and she as going to keep her friend giving in to these new joys as hard as she could.</p><p>The thrusts kept up with such speed and intensity that Yukiko couldn't keep her head on straight. Jamal was picking up the pace, a steady push into firmer pleasures and desires she felty utterly drunk on. She kept her ass up in the air, offering it to Jamal as she licked and slurped at Rise's pussy, eating the cum out of her and tending to her every need, losing sense to the dizzy haze of letting it all go, not caring what was happening but knowing she deserved all of it. Her body burned, pussy dripping all over her thighs and onto the bed. She wasn't planning on picking anyone up on this trip but it felt like impossible to deny that this was exactly what was happening now, and that she liked it.</p><p>Jamal's thrusts hit the spot just right. Every thrust, every time. Just careless and firm, pushing her limits. Yukiko was dizzy, wild, giving up to the pleasure as she kept licking, not knowing how to handle these pleasures but happy to give in to them, to lose herself utterly to this joy. She shoved her hips back, meeting him, craving this pleasure, digging with her tongue in to devour Rise and lap up ever drop of cum she could get while her ass got taken. Pleasure bubbled, raged, swelled up stronger, messier, before finally the crash into ecstasy hit her square-on, and Yukiko was happy to learn how hot it was to come from having her ass fucked.</p><p>A hot flood of cum into her backside as Jamal gave in sealed the door, Yukiko panicking, jamming fingers into Rise, pushing on with clumsy and frantic motions that pushed her over the edge too, until finally the searing joy drove Rise to buck, to heave, giving up completely. It was exactly what Rise needed, the setting of the stage for more of what she craved, what she needed. "You're so good," Rise moaned. "Nngh, I wanna worship his cock with you now."</p><p>Yukiko's eyes flashed over with excitement as Jamal pulled out of her. "I'd love that."</p><p>Jamal drew back off the bed, and the girls followed him, sinking to their knees in front of the black man who had dumped loads in each of them. Loads dripping out as they began to kiss the head of his cock, as they gave in to the sweet temptation and excitement of letting go. There was so much to be done here, and they were happy to give in to it, sharing sloppy affection with each other and with the dick that called for their indulgence and surrender. There was no reason to contain the excitement; the girls were both eager, ready, devoted now to tending to Jamal's cock and giving in to it all, the excitement and desire taking firm hold of them both.</p><p>Every lick along his shaft was a show of desire, and Rise was happy to let Yukiko take the lead to start, to let her suck the cock into her mouth, and she did so eagerly, greed and desire and a senseless rush of pure pleasure washing over her as she worked back and forth at this demanding and desirous rush of need. She couldn't control or contain herself, needing to let it all go, needing to sate her lusts thoroughly. Back and forth her head rocked, sucking the cock down, slobbering all over the thick shaft of the black man who had just taken both her holes and changed her sexual tastes forever. She wasn't going to deny how good this felt, how much she craved him, and everything she did was a push into the desire and ecstasy she felt so sorely in need of, lost to this joy and to something that only got messier and more potent with each swing back around.</p><p>Their shameless and sloppy indulgence was a new step forward for Yukiko, but she found herself in for even more than that as Rise caught her and purred, "I know something that makes black guys go insane. While I suck his cock, do you want to go around back?'</p><p>Yukiko's face went a little pale. She'd given up so much, but this could easily have been the moment of saying it was going too far, the moment of not delving utterly into pure chaos. And yet, Yukiko fund herself drifting, shifting, suddenly behind Jamal as she trembled, hands on his ass and her face drawing in deeper. There wasn't a lot of sense to this, but Yukiko was driven now by primal desrie, shoving her face in and beginning to lick his ass hole as the sounds of Rise slurping the cock down her throat thrilled her from the other ide.</p><p>"I fucking love Japanese girls," Jamal groaned, standing happily in the middle of all this commotion while the girls double teamed him, Rise deepthroating him easily, Yukiko giving him a very clumsy but enthusiastic rimjob. There was no reason for anything to slow down or be cam here, a shove into ecstasy and confusion coming on like fire. "They go from blushing to eating ass in just a few loads."</p><p>Yukiko was still blushing, of course, but as the searing joys hit her, she felt like she was unable to deny that this was incredible. The didn't felt up, didn’t slow down for anything. So much was happening and all of it was focused on her and on her indulgence now, a surrender too grand to understand what was happening, top potent to believe, and she was unbelievably happy to keep this all going, to ride it out with unhesitating and unflinching excitement. Pleasure built, swelled, ached without sense. She was on a new level here, throwing herself deeper into pure joy, and she couldn't believe she was doing this, but it felt natural. Felt right.</p><p>Much more in her element, Rise slobbered all over Jamal's cock, slurping every inch down with reverent joy, pleasure rising stronger, greedier, pleasure coming across without shame, unrestrained sense, need, utter pleasure. She was ready for this whole mess, careless, heaving, loving how she had pushed Yukiko to delve in like this, giving so carelessly and recklessly up to how strong and mad she was. The whole night had spiraled out of control and into the most perfect insanity she could have asked for, keeping up the pace, servicing Jamal and loving that things ad gone this off the rails.</p><p>As weird as this was, as much as Yukiko really didn't know exactly what she was doing, she didn't stop, holding on without sense, carelessly throwing herself into ecstasy and finding that she was deep in the throbbing joy she craved. The idea of changing over into something this wild was absolutely incredible, and the bliss was utterly unstoppable, frantic, wild, desperate. She craved this pleasure, giving in fully to the joy and allowing herself to crash. Giving in was incredible, and the devotion to black cock hit her like fire, and she needed it. She kept licking, kissing, refusing to hold back. Jamal turned her into a different woman, and she was completely unashamed of giving in to it all.</p><p>"You girls are great," Jamal grunted. "I'm cumming. Shit, get ready." His hand tightened in Rise's hair, pulling her back from his cock, and her mouth opened for this. Yukiko's tongue continued working at his ass hole, pushing him over the edge until he came, groaning and delighting in sending rope after rope of cum gushing forward from his throbbing cock, Rise catching much of it in her mouth, and she was happy to hold onto it, reaching around and tugging at Yukiko, dragging her from Jama's ass and pulling her lips in against hers.</p><p>Another kiss. A sloppy, reckless adoration of his cum as they shared it, swapping it back and forth between their mouths with no shame or worry, just giving in, delighting in the aftermath and loving what they gave up to. But it was all still only the beginning, and looking back up toward Jamal now, wanting more.</p><p>"Thank you for showing me how much I love black men," Yukiko moaned. "Out of gratitude, I want to be your slut all night. Rise, what about you?"</p><p>"I knew you were the right friend to get blacked first," Rise replied, pulling Yukiko back in for more kisses, before they and Jamal fucked the night away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>